jake_and_the_neverland_pirateswikicomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake
J'ake' is a young pirate boy who is under the wings of Peter Pan and serves as the main protagonist of the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates, and was voiced by Colin Ford, and later by Cameron Boyce. Personality Jake is a young pirate who was given the task to protect Never Land with his crew while Peter Pan left the island to explore the outside world. Before Peter left, Jake was given a wooden sword made from the Forever Tree in Never Land with special abilities so he can be a good leader. Jake treats Cubby much like a little brother and Izzy like a sister more than a friend. Jake's also has a pet sidekick, his parrot Skully. Jake is the captain of a buccaneering ship named Bucky and sails places with his crew. Jake is a natural born leader, handsome, fearless, caring, and daring who cares very much for his crew and ship and is easily annoyed by Captain Hook's schemes as is the rest of his crew. In spite of their rivalry however, Jake has saved Hook's life a few times most notably in Captain Hook is Missing where he saved Hook from falling to his death in Belch Mountain's lava pit. Jake also had a mermaid friend named Marina, whom has a crush on him (according to her voice actress Ariel Winter).﻿ In the episode Jake's Starfish Search, Captain Hook kidnaps Marina's pet starfish and unlike most of the other times Hook's nabbed certain things. Apearence Jake has dark green eyes, and has black hair. He wears a red bandanna around his head. Jake is lightly tanned. He has a blue coat over hi white, ripped shirt. He also wears blue trousers and brown boots. Jake's sword is also with him at all times. Role in the Series In the show Jake constantly challenges Captain Hook and his crew as they commonly steal Jake, Izzy and Cubby's treasure. Along the way to get Captain Hook, the pirates collect gold doubloons which act as rewards for completing a task, which are called "pirate problems". At the end each episode, Jake and his crew gather up all of their gold doubloons and store them in their team treasure chest. Being the main character of the show, Jake is the center of many episodes. His role as protector of Never Land was put to the test in "The Sword and the Stone" when Hook stole Jake's sword. Throughout that adventure, Jake had to use various fill-ins to complete tasks that his sword would be handy for. At the end, Jake learns that the power of his sword can only be accessed through the one with the purest heart - himself. Many episodes showcase Jake being a huge fan of Peter Pan. Whenever Peter would bestow an assignment on the young pirates, Jake would put everything else aside to complete it. Category:Male characters Category:Good characters Category:Kids Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Members of jake's crew Category:Captains Category:Singing characters